Daddy Danny
by LunarFlare64
Summary: Danielle wasn't the last of Danny's clones. There were three more, and Dani manages to save them. The only problem? They're babies.
1. Chapter 1

__**Hi. This is going to be a story with very short chapters -I write them in a note app on my phone- and update times may vary, but I'll try my best to finish it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Danielle looked from the two infants in her arms to the toddler strapped to her back.

The infants appeared to be the same age. One was a little girl with white tufts of hair on her head and baby blue eyes. The other was a boy with dark tufts of hair and toxic green eyes. The toddler on her back was a little girl with black hair and purple eyes.

"Vlad is one seriously crazed up fruitloop" Danielle frowned, trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake the twins in her arms.

The preteen chewed on her lip anxiously. She didn't want to be a bother to Danny but this was more than she could handle, and she couldn't just leave them at an orphanage seeing as how they're all hybrids.

With no other choice she sighed and flew up to Danny's room intangible and invisible. Danny was asleep.

The toddler on her back began to whine, she hated it when Danielle went intangible. Danielle tried to shush her, not yet ready to wake Danny, but the toddler only responded with a cry.

After a year of ghost fighting, Danny had learnt to become hyper alert when he was sleeping. The super hearing didn't help Danielle's case.

"Who's there?" Danny questioned, prepared to go ghost and fight the second an intruder showed any hostility.

"Danny! Its me!" Danielle whisper yelled, still invisible.

It took Danny a second to recognize the voice, but when he did he stood up and transformed, "let's talk outside so we don't wake anyone."

Danielle followed the older halfa onto the roof of Fenton Works, but still didn't become visible.

"Danielle? Are you here?" Danny looked around, not seeing anyone.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Why aren't you visible?"

"Promise not to freak out?"

"What did you do?" Danny raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"More like what did Vlad do" Danielle said as she became visible.

Danny's jaw dropped and he stood there in a shocked silence, "a-are they...?"

"More clones? Yeah" Danielle nodded, "I think they were his last attempts at clones, he probably wanted to merge the twins -one is full human while the other is full ghost- when he aged them, and the other girl looks like he tried to make one from both you and Sam."

Danny sat down.

"Are you okay?" Danielle worried.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." Danny nodded, dazed.

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't have come to you if I thought I could handle it" Danielle sighed, sitting next to Danny.

"No, no, I get it" Danny chuckled, "honestly I'd be a little upset if you didn't come to me. It's three kids, Dani, two of which have powers, even an adult would have trouble taking care of them."

"So you'll help?" Danielle looked up at him.

"Of course I will" Danny smiled, "though it'll probably be you helping me more than me helping you, if you intend to stay that is."

"Food, a bed and clean clothes? I think I prefer that over exploring any day" Danielle laughed, causing Danny to smile.

"Have they got names?" Danny asked, unstrapping the toddler from Danielle's back and holding her.

"If they did, Vlad didn't use them" Danielle frowned.

Danny nodded, "we'll sort that out tomorrow then. For now lets get some rest."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry, I forgot to mention something in my first AN; in this story, Phantom Planet never happened, okay? I know its widely accepted that PP isn't canon (though unfortunately it is), but I just thought I should mention that.**

 **I'm kinda shocked at how much attention this got so quickly. Ten followers overnight? Amazing. Thank you, really.**

 **And here is your reward for being cool enough to read more than the summary; an early chapter!**

 **I'll just shut up now.**

* * *

"Hey Danny, do you mind if-" Jazz froze when she noticed person in Danny's bed wasn't familiar, "who...?!"

"Shh!" Jazz turned and saw Danny sitting at his desk cradling a baby.

"Wha?!" Jazz freaked out at the sight of the infant, "who?! When?! How?!"

"Quiet!" Danny hissed, "the girls are sleeping!"

"The girls?!" Jazz turned to the bed.

"Yes! My daughters! Now quiet!" Danny scolded.

Jazz opened her mouth to protest but before she could say anything, Danny nudged her out of his room and down the hall to her's.

"Now, ask your questions, but quietly this time" Danny instructed.

Jazz paced around her room, trying to figure out what to ask first while Danny sat on her bed, holding the baby boy.

"Is he yours too?" Jazz decided to start with.

"Yeah" Danny nodded, "but don't worry, its not what you think."

This caused Jazz to become even more confused, so Danny explained how all of his 'kids' were clones made by Vlad and how he'd originally seen Danielle as his daughter before he found out about the newest clones, so why wouldn't he see the newest ones as his children too?

"So what are you going to do? You can't keep them here, its too dangerous for them" Jazz frowned.

"I'm bringing Dani and the others to Sam's place when they wake up, hopefully grandma Ida will help us out" Danny explained.

"Can you trust her with your secret?" Jazz worried.

"One hundred percent. She's known from the very beginning" Danny affirmed.

Jazz nodded, deciding that Danny knew what he was doing, "have you gotten much sleep?"

"Not really. I gave them my bed, and I had a ten minute nap before junior here became fussy" Danny sighed.

"Okay, pass my nephew here, you need rest" Jazz said firmly, "you can have my bed, I'll watch the others while you sleep."

Danny didn't even resist, he was too tired, and he knew that sleep would be a rare thing with the fact that he was now a father of four with other responsibilities. Maybe he should drop out of school...though, if he did he'd have to tell to his parents why.

Danny didn't get much time to think before his eyes became heavy and he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I...have nothing to say this time...**

* * *

Jazz looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms. Her nephew.

It was weird to think that she, the older sibling, would be an aunt at the age of seventeen. No doubt it was just as weird to Danny that he was a dad at fifteen.

She knew that Danny was going to Sam's for more than just her financial situation. If what Danielle said was true, then one of the clones was ligitimately the child of Danny and Sam, even if it wasn't properly born. The child had a combination of their DNA and that was proof enough.

So Danny intended to ask Sam if she could fill the roll as mother for the four clones, not just her child.

Jazz walked back into Danny's room and smiled when she saw Danielle curled up with her younger sisters. Looking at them now, it was obvious which one was Sam's. Jazz giggled. She was scouling in her sleep.

After a little while of sitting watch, Danielle woke up. The sight of the stranger in the room startled her into jumping out of bed and transforming.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down!" Jazz attempted to soothe.

"Who are you?" Danielle demanded.

"I'm Danny's sister, Jasmine, call me Jazz" she smiled.

"Where's Danny?" Danielle asked.

"He's sleeping in my room, I offered to watch you when I saw how tired he was" Jazz explained.

Danielle nodded and sat down, transforming back to save energy.

"So, you're Danielle?" Jazz wondered, just to be sure.

"Call me Dani" Was Danielle's instant response.

Jazz nodded, hesitating before asking her next question, "who's Danny to you?"

"Huh?" Danielle blinked, confused.

"What do you see Danny as?" Jazz rephrased, "a cousin? A brother?"

Danielle went silent, looking up in thought before replying, "not a cousin, and definitely not a brother, that little guy there" she pointed to the infant in Jazz's arms, "is my brother. Danny is different."

"Can you describe it?" Jazz wondered.

Another moment of silent thinking, "I don't know."

Jazz nodded. The halfa wasn't even a year old yet, she expected as much.

This time Danielle was the one to ask a question, "what's it like to have a dad that cares?"

Jazz smiled, knowing why Danielle was asking such a question, "well, my dad is a bit of an...exception, but even with how different he is compared to a regular dad, he's still a good one. Kinda. He'll choose me and Danny over an experiment, and whenever we need his help he's happy to oblige in his own weird way. He always has our best interests in mind, and he'll support us no matter what we decide to do with our lives, even if its not the family business of ghost hunting. Does that help?"

Danielle nodded, and Jazz could tell that the conversation was over when she climbed back into bed with her sisters.

With nothing else to do, Jazz decided to play with her nephew until Danny woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been dealing with a big week.**

* * *

To say that Sam was surprised when Danny phased into her room holding two infants with Danielle close behind carrying a toddler was an understatement.

As soon as Sam got a proper look at the babies, she knew they were clones. The toddler on the other hand...

"Do you mind if Dani uses your shower?" Danny asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure, go ahead" Sam nodded, staring at the toddler.

"Thanks" Danny grinned, showing Dani the door that lead to Sam's ensuite before sitting down next to Sam on her bed.

Sam blinked in surprise when Danielle handed the toddler to her. The baby was far too light to be considered healthy.

"Do you have any food for them?" Sam wondered.

Danny shook his head, "no, and I doubt they've had any proper food in days. Danielle can barely feed herself, let alone three kids."

Sam hummed and yelled out for her grandma, who appeared at Sam's door on her scooter in seconds.

"I'll explain when I know what happened myself" Sam said when she saw Ida's confused expression, "but these kids haven't had any food in days, could you please order some?"

Ida nodded and scooted away.

"So...?" Sam turned to Danny, waiting for said explanation.

"You know how Vlad was making clones like Dani? Well...these three are the last of them" Danny chuckled, nervous about what he was going to say next, "aaand the fruitloop thought it would be a good idea to...use your DNA in one of the clones."

Sam blinked. She looked down at the toddler in her arms, then back to Danny.

"So she's...not actually a clone..."

"She's our daughter" Danny finished for her.

Sam looked at the toddler again, and the toddler coed tiredly back.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Danny continued, "but...I'd like her, the twins and Dani to have a mother. Or at least her to."

Sam sat there, staring at her daughter in a shocked silence, "this is..."

"A lot to take in, I know. It hasn't exactly sunk in for me yet either" Danny shrugged with a halfhearted smile.

"...give me a little time to think about it" Sam finally said, Danny nodded in agreement, and the conversation dissolved into an awkward silence.

"What're their names?" Sam wondered.

"They don't have any yet" Danny sighed.

Sam paused hesitantly, "would it be okay if I...?"

Danny nodded, "go ahead, you're their mothe- w-well, I mean you could be, if you want to that is..."

"I've always wanted to have a daughter named Lilith" Sam suggested.

"I've heard" Danny chuckled, remembering his friends' flower sack assignment, "so I get to have a kid named Lilly?"

"Lilith" Sam corrected.

"And the twins?" Danny pressed.

"Luke and Leia" Sam said without a moments hesitation. Danny burst out laughing.

"I'd rather not steal Tucker's future kids' names" Danny chuckled, "what about Nova and Luna?"

"Nova is good" Sam agreed, "but how about Nox instead of Luna?"

"Isn't Nox the goddess that slept with her brother?" Danny frowned.

"She also goes by Luna you know" Sam laughed.

"Oh."

"We'll name her Nox" Sam confirmed.


	5. Chapter 5

**My apologies for both how short this chapter is and how late it is. I've already finished chapter six and I plan to quickly type chapter seven and publish both within the next few days.**

* * *

Danielle leant against the bathroom wall, which she'd been pressing her ear to moments ago, with a shocked expression.

Danny saw her as his daughter?

Danielle had thought she'd misheard when Danny had said her name the first time, but then after he and Sam had named the other clones they'd proceeded to talk about where Danielle and her siblings would be staying and what they'd tell their parents.

"Dani? Are you okay in there?" Sam called out.

"Uh, yeah!" Danielle quickly responded, "I just don't know what I should wear after the shower."

"Oh, sorry, hold on" Danielle heard some shuffling, then the door opened a crack and Sam's hand held out a bundle of clothes, "they might be a bit big, but I'll set you up with some proper clothes soon."

"Thanks" Danielle smiled and grabbed the clothes before turning and proceeding to actually have a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah yeah another short one, I know. It just didn't feel right continuing any more than I already have. Chapter seven should be out in two days. If not? I dunno, yell at me or something. Should kick my lousy butt into gear.**

* * *

Ida Manson had returned with three bottles of warm milk and a jar of baby food not too long ago, and was now being filled in while she, Danny and Sam fed the babies.

"So Nox is full human and Nova is full ghost while Lily is half of each?" Ida summarized.

"Yeah" Danny nodded.

"Though we're just going off what Dani told us" Sam added.

"Is there any scientists you could talk to about this?" Ida worried, "if they are clones, they might not be stable, like Danielle."

"Call me Dani" Danielle butted in, Ida nodded in the small halfa's direction.

"Well I'm not going to talk to my parents about this, they ARE scientists, but even if I told them my secret, I'd rather not have them around my kids with lab equipment" Danny said.

"What about Frostbite? You said he'd helped you with your ice powers, right?" Sam turned to Danny, who was now burping Nox.

Nox suddenly let out a loud burp, and the miniature ghostly wail that came with it destroyed a post of Sam's bed. "He's all we've got right now."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry about the late update this year has been very chaotic for me. Here's a double update.**_

* * *

"Tucker" Danny glared threateningly at the laughing techno-geek, though the babbling toddler in his arms only served to make it amusing.

"Did we have to tell him?" Sam grumbled.

"We need all the help we can get" Danny sighed, glancing to Danielle, whom he'd mistakenly fed sugar to and was now vibrating with energy.

"A family of six! At fifteen!" Tucker cried, tears from his laughter pouring down his face.

"He's not being much help right now" Sam said blankly.

"If he doesn't shut up within two minutes I'm resorting to overshadowing him and making him regret this."

Sam nodded, going back to figuring out how to strap the carseats into the Specter Speeder.

Some time later, Tucker finally calmed down.

"What's the plan?" he wondered.

"Well we were hoping to get to the Far Frozen before lunchtime, but that's obviously not gonna happen" Sam scowled.

"Why do we need to go there?"

"We're hoping that Frostbite will have technology that'll make sure that the kids are stable" Danny explained, "we need you on babysitting duty."

Tucker blinked, then his face visibly fell, "I have to watch FOUR kids in a frozen ghostly wasteland?!"

"Well, you and Jazz. She loves her nieces and nephew" Sam chuckled, strapping the twins in.

"Jazz is coming?!" Tucker's face then lit up. Danny scowled at him.

"I sure am!" Jazz said, jumping down the stairs with a large bag on her back.

"What's in there?" Sam wondered.

"Oh, just some things I thought we'd need out in the ghost zone!" Jazz was almost too excited to go into the world of the dead.

Danny and Sam decided to tune Jazz out when they realized she hadn't brought anything of use, instead trying to get Danielle to sit down and stop vibrating.

Tucker on the other hand was listing what the things that Jazz bought could be used for. So far they just seemed like excuses.

"I ship it" Danielle beamed with a thumbs up.

"Dani" Sam hissed, Danny frowned at his daughter.

"What?" Danielle blinked.

"He's had bad experiences with any of Jazz's love interests" Sam whispered, praying that Danny's enchanted hearing didn't pick it up, "he doesn't exactly approve."

"Damn right I don't approve" Danny crossed his arms.

"Let's just go already" Sam sighed, pushing her friend and their daughter into the Specter Speeder before grabbing Tucker and Jazz and joining them.


	8. Chapter 8

When they had arrived in the Far Frozen, Frostbite was more than happy to help. He took blood samples of Sam, Nova and Nox as well as Danny, Lilith, and Danielle's human and ghost forms, and now the two parents were in the lab while Tucker and Jazz waited outside holding a baby each and making sure Lilith stayed in their line of sight and Danielle was in the training area, attempting to develop her ice powers.

"This was the last thing I expected to do when I woke up today" Jazz chuckled.

"Same" Tucker agreed, "what were your original plans?"

"Well I wanted to do some studying, maybe look into some online courses in psychology" Jazz shrugged, "I was also hoping to go on a date."

"A date?" Tucker froze.

"Yeah, I guess its lucky I haven't asked him out yet though, since we might get home pretty late" Jazz grinned, "I'll just ask him tomorrow."

"Who is he?" Tucker asked, hoping to seem casual.

"Someone I've known for a while now, I'm pretty sure he likes me back..." Jazz hesitated, "is a bit of an age gap weird? I mean, he's still going to be in school while I move on to college, that's a bit weird."

"No, no, I don't think its weird" Tucker immediately denied, "you're a good judge in people, whoever this guy is would probably think its a good thing."

"How so?" Jazz wondered.

"Well for one, a high schooler dating a collage girl is pretty awesome, and you're so smart, it'd make the transition from high school to adult life so much smoother, and he could help you relax when adult life is stressful, you know, remind you what its like to be young again."

"You make it sound like its a five year age gap" Jazz laughed, "and I never said he was younger than me, he could be older."

Tucker's face went dark red, he hadn't realized that he was projecting his thoughts to her, "I meant age gaps aren't weird!"

Jazz laughed and stood up to stop Lilith from crawling down the hallway.


End file.
